


Love

by Schnubbel166



Series: Love Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Thiam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: Liam loves Theo and tells him so, but the chimera never answers. Or so it seems...





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> I'm recently rewatching Teen Wolf and while I watched it the first time, I began shipping Thiam and dropped the ship shortly after the series finale... Shame on me.  
> But now, I'm on it again and well, now these two are working their way up my OTP list, so, I couldn't stop myself and wrote this extremely fluffy, short, little story :)  
> I was actually planning on making it a bit longer but I thought I could write some more parts about this, because right now, I have lots of ideas for them. So, I'd really, really appreciate your feedback :)  
> And now, with all this being said, I really hope you enjoy the read :)

Liam’s face is pressed into the soft cushion right next to Theo’s head. His eyes are closed, and dark eyelashes draw shadows onto his cheeks. Theo quietly thinks, that it’s kind of creepy to watch him sleep for almost a half hour now, but he doesn’t bother caring. Why should he? Liam knows he is kind of upside down.

The soft sound of his heartbeat makes Theo feel at home. Here. Right beside Liam.

A few minutes pass. The first sun rays poke through the blinds in front of the windows and lighten up the flat back part of Liam’s messy sleep hair and Theo feels the need to ruffle through them.

He almost doesn’t notice that Liam’s eyelids slowly flutter open and that he looks right back at him.

“Morning.” His voice sounds hoarse, like he hasn’t used it since years and it makes the corners of Theo’s mouth curl slightly upwards. He lifts his hand and swirls a strand of Liam’s tousled hair around a finger. “Morning.” He answers back and leans slightly forward, to peck his boyfriend‘s lips.

Liam grumbles something about _morning breathe_ and _disgusting_ and it’s cuter than it has the right to be. “It’s okay.” Theo grins softly. Liam gazes up at him, still a little sleepy.

He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and returns the smile. “I love you, you know.” Liam mumbles and for him, it feels so natural, but there is something in Theo’s eyes lightening up, as if every, _I love you_ , is the first he ever heard. Though, Theo never says it back.

Is unable to return those three words. But it’s not needed anyways. Everything he can’t say, displays in his grey-blue eyes. He smiles and turns them over, so Liam lays on his side again. Theo spooned around him, his arms curled around his torso.

A short look at the clock on his bedside table, tells Liam, that it’s far too early to wake up, so he just closes his eyes again, enjoying the warmth that radiates from Theo and even if he’s a werewolf himself and warm most of the time without someone cuddling him, the warmth of the chimera,  _his_ chimera, feels far better.

A content smiles spreads over his face and he falls asleep once more, Theo’s heartbeat his steady lullaby.

When Liam’s body goes limb again, Theo presses his forhead against Liam’s shoulder and presses his lips against the exposed skin of his neck. He takes a deep breath, sure that Liam won’t hear him. “I love you too.” He whispers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
